


Riku x Reader

by Rosette82



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku returns to the island. Welcomed by Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy. But you aren't with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riku x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2.

Kairi stood on the beach like always and her sight was on the ocean. Waiting patiently for the boys to return to the island.  
There was nothing more to do when they all got separated from the Castle That Never Was. 

When the two shooting stars hit the water and two heads reached the surface. She called their names.

"Sora! Riku!" She yelled and waved at them.

The brunet boy happily waved back and then swam towards her. The silver haired boy followed him.  
As soon they reached the beach Sora was about to stand up when two of his friends knocked him him down into the water again. It was Donald and Goofy. They happily hugged him and he hugged them back.  
The silver haired boy was greeted by King Mickey. The mouse ran towards him and Riku easily lifted him up in the air.  
When he putted his friend down he looked around at the beach as if he was expecting someone to be there.

"Where's Y/n?" He asked Kairi.

"At the usual spot." She answered him. 

She then helped Sora up on his feet.

Riku knew exactly where the 'usually spot' was. It was your favorite place to relax. unfortunately it wasn't on the island. So he quickly ran towards the boats and rowed towards the mainland.  
As soon he got there he quickly jumped off his boat and jogged towards the place.

Your favorite spot was still on the beach. It was between boats that wasn't in use. There was also two palms were you always leaned against. The place also had a nice view to island where the trio spent their time.

You had been on the island a few times before but recently you never was. You like the island and everything. But you somehow grew distance to the trio. Except for Riku. You had a small crush on him in the begging and it had grown since he was gone.  
You were on a trip with your family when the big dark thunder storm hit the island. And that Riku went to the dark side. You didn't know so much about the key blade. You tried to believe it was real but sometimes it got confusing.  
Kairi told you after she suddenly returned. (She didn't turn up in school that time). It was too much to understand. Your head hurt by thinking about it. It didn't seem logical.

Now little by little you started to believe in it. But was still confusing and sometimes illogical.

 

Riku first spotted your bare feet on the sand. You were sitting on the sand and your back was leaning towards one of the palms. You were wearing a long white skirt that went to your feet and F/c T-shirt. You sat there peacefully and asleep. 

"What kind of 'Welcome home' is this?" He chuckled and leaned down to put away some hair from your face. He then sat down beside you.

~*~

You later woke up by feeling something heavy on your right shoulder. You turned your head and saw a sleeping Riku leaning his head on your shoulder. You blushed and your cheeks grew hot. You hadn't been this close to him for a long time.

The sun was about to set when you heard a grunt and the heaviness from your shoulder got light. Riku had woken up and looked at you.

"W-welcome back." You said to him.

"You're late." He yawned.

"I'm sorry." You said.

"I was joking." He ruffled your hair with a grin.

"Come, let's go see the others." He stood and brushed away some sand from his pants. He then lend his hand to help you up.

You then followed him to his boat and he rowed towards the island. As soon you both got there Riku helped you off the boat. You then started to walk down the beach. You turned around and walked backwards like you did when you were happy.

"Watch were you're going." Riku nagged at you. 

"I'll be fine. I know were I'm going." You told him back.

You didn't walk far because someone stopped or more like you walked into someone. A pair of arms hugged you from behind. By judging that you had walked backwards and Riku was following you then it could only be that guy.

"Hi Sora." You said with a small smile on your face.

"You're slow." He said and let go of the hug and you turned around.

You giggled a little at him when he tried to look hurt. But it vanished quickly and you both laughed.

"What are you two goofing around for?" Riku complained. "One goof is enough on this island.

"That's mean, Riku!" Sora shouted at him. "To say something like that to your girlfriend."

"I didn't mean her and besides, she isn't my girlfriend." He went over to Sora and hit his head. 'Not yet' He thought.

"Ow!" Sora whined. "What was that for?" He used one of his hands to his head where he got hit.

"That's was for your stupid ideas." He passed him and continued walking.

”My ideas aren't stupid." Sora mumbled. "Or what do you think Y/n?"

Sora shrugged and followed after you and Riku.  
You all three went to the little island where the papou fruit tree was. Sora sat on his usually spot. Riku helped you by lifting you up and Sora helped too. You couldn't climb with your long skirt and you didn't like heights. (Even thought it wasn't so high up).  
When he knew you were safe he leaned on the tree beside you. 

"So how was it? Do you mind to tell me a little?" You asked both of them.

"Sure." Sora answered.

"Make it short." Riku said.

"I was going to." Sora replayed.

He told you a little about the adventure they had. Who they met and became friends with on the way. How the fights was against the heartless and the nobody's.  
He also told you about the worlds and the people there. Some were friendly and some weren't.  
It all ended up well.

"Wow, it sounds a lot of fun." You said after he finished. 

"Yeah it was. You should come with us next time." He said with a cheerful voice and smiled at you.

"Maybe, I don't know. I might be a burden or in the way for you guys." You said. "I don't have a weapon or a keyblade."

"You don't need one. You can still enjoy the trip. If something would happen then Riku will protect you." Sora said with a grin.

"Really?" 

"Of course! If Riku won't then I will."

"What about Kairi?" You asked him.

"I'll protect her too!"

"You barely protected her in the first place. How can you protect two?" Riku said.

"You know how strong I am!" Sora shouted.

Riku laughed. "Sorry. I was just teasing you."

"You meanie!!" Sora yelled but then he laughed too.

You couldn't help by laughing at them. No more talking after that. You all three watched the sun. After a short minute after Kairi came running.

"Riku, Sora!" Sha panted. She held a glass bottle with something inside.

"Here, look at this." She reached up the bottle so the boys could see it more. 

Sora jumped down and grabbed the bottle. It was a letter inside and it had King Mickey's seal on it.  
He didn't hesitate to open it and took out the letter.

Riku moved a little closer to him to see what's was written. Kairi did the same.

You only saw a glimpse of the letter from where you sat.

After Sora had read it he looked at Riku and he looked back at him and nodded.

"You'll be going right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." Sora answered.

Riku looked up at you. "Can I talk with you for a bit?"

You nodded and slid down from the tree. You both walked over the bridge and down to the beach.  
You didn't know what the letter said but you had a feeling you wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

"What is it you want to talk about? You're going too right?" You went down to the sea. 

"Yeah. Both Sora and I will go. Don't know for how long." He answered.

”I see. What will you be doing?” You turned around to face him. The water baerly touched your feet.

”King Mickey needs our help. I don’t know more in detail. But it’s improtant.”

You nodded understanding. You didn’t know what to say. It was sad that he was going to leave again when he just came back. But it wasn’t forever. You had a feeling you would see eachother again.

”Have a nice trip.” You smiled at him.

He smiled back. ”Thank you.”

”Right. I don’t have a lucky charm for you like Kairi did for Sora. But there something I can give you instead.” You said.

”I don’t need anything.” He said.

”Yes you do. Atlest accept it.” You argued back.

He crossed his arms and sighed. ”What is it then?”

”Close your eyes.” You demanded him.

He did what you told him and you went closer to him. When you were in front of him you used your left hand to move his hair away from his cheek. You were tall but not taller than him. He moved a little but you told him to stand stil and keep his eyes closed.  
You then kissed his cheek.  
He flet your lips on his cheek which suprised him. It surprised you too. You never had curage to do something like that before.

You let go after a few seconds red in your face. Riku opened his eyes and looked at you. You didn’t dare to look in his eyes you gave him a smile with your eyes closed. You really wanted to leave the place. It was embarassing!

”G-good luck.” You said and turned to walk away.

You didn’t got far because Riku grabbed your wrist. No time to react when he pulled you close to him in a hug. Your face got redder and your felt warm in your body. No words were spoken. You hid your face in his chest where you held your hands on his shirt. He hugged you a little tighter.

”Thank you.” He whispered into your ear.

After he said that he let go of you walked back to Sora and Kairi. You still felt his heat from the hug and you hugged your arms. You sat down on your knees in the sand. You had to cool yourself down. There was no way you could face him or the other guys for the moment.

~*~

You were right in time before the boys left the island. Kairi had given back the luckycharm to Sora. Riku stood waiting for him at the gummi ship. You smiled and waved at him. He then went to you and bowed his head down to your level.

”I hope I get a proper ’Welcome home’ when I get back.” He said with a grin.

You blushed. ”A what?”

He laughed at your expressions and walked back to the gummi ship.

”I didn’t know you were coming home then!” You yelled ashamed.

He still laughed and waved with the back of his hand when he enterd the ship.  
Sora ran after him and the door closed. It later lifted and flew up in the sky.

This time you would wait for him on the island.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for wrong grammar and spellings. English isn't my first language.


End file.
